


Nessuna barriera

by Arwen88



Series: Tradimenti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu

Carla era così presa dall’orgasmo appena avuto che non badò nemmeno al fatto che quando Vincent la coprì non stesse indossando un preservativo. “Voglio prenderti senza niente tra noi.” Bisbigliò, le labbra contro il suo orecchio.  
Carla esitò un momento e spostò una mano ad accarezzargli la nuca.  
“Uscirai prima di venire?”  
Vincent annuì tornando a baciarla e Carla gemette forte quando la penetrò lentamente, ritirandosi un momento per tornare ad affondare, senza fermarsi finché la prese completamente.  
Carla quasi non respirò, sconvolta da quanto fosse equipaggiato e quanto potesse essere diverso rispetto al sesso col marito.  
Vincent la guardò nel sollevarsi, inginocchiandosi sul letto e muovendosi lentamente in lei mentre le teneva sollevato il bacino per spingersi a fondo. Iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente e Carla restò senza fiato per poi gemere forte a sentirsi prendere con forza, le mani enormi in confronto alle sue che le stringevano i fianchi senza darle possibilità di sfuggirgli mentre si muoveva come volesse farglielo ricordare per tutta la vita. Carla non sapeva più quel che diceva nella foga del momento, né si accorse di essere passata dall’aggrapparsi alle lenzuola alle sue braccia muscolose.  
“Ci sono quasi.” Gemette roco Vincent, ghignando col fiato corto a sentire il suo mugolio di protesta al pensiero che lui si sfilasse, e si abbassò per baciarla.  
“Sicura di volere che esca per venire? Potrei restare dentro e riempirti tutta.”  
Carla gemette forte al pensiero e istintivamente si contrasse attorno a lui, spingendolo a prenderla con più forza.  
“Mi vuoi, piccola?”  
“Sì!” Gemette forte Carla, ormai al limite, senza riuscire più a trattenersi dal desiderare di avere anche quello da lui.  
Vincent finì per riversarsi in lei con un’ultima spinta e Carla si tese sotto di lui, portata all’orgasmo dalla consapevolezza di aver abbattuto anche l’ultima barriera.


End file.
